¿iguales o diferentes? una pregunta constante
by lunitha
Summary: sin terminar asepto ideas leanlo no esta muy bien redactado pero ago mi megor esfuerso
1. Chapter 1

Todo comienza en un domingo con una chica que no tenia nada que hacer en la mañana así que decidió ir a su laptop y chatear en una pagina web muy conocida abrió su cuenta y empezó a checar quien estaba conectado había muchos pero uno en particular le

Todo comienza en un domingo con una chica que no tenia nada que hacer en la mañana así que decidió ir a su laptop y chatear en una pagina web muy conocida abrió su cuenta y empezó a checar quien estaba conectado había muchos pero uno en particular le llamo la atención dio doble clic a un contacto que decía Lord Yokai(ya se imaginan quien es ¬¬)

Dulce sonrisa dice: (Rin)

Hola!!

Lord Yokai dice:

Como puedo saber si tu sonrisa es dulce?

Dulce sonrisa dice:

Ja, ja que gracioso oye ¿eres nuevo?

Lord Yokai dice:

Si, apenas llevo dos semanas.

Dulce sonrisa dice:

A con razón no había visto tu link antes

Lord Yokai dice:

Emm si y que me cuentas de ti?

Dulce sonrisa dice:

Pues nada interesante, soy una estudiante de ultimo semestre de mi carrera

Lord Yokai dice:

A pues cuantos años tienes?

Dulce sonrisa dice:

Tengo 18 pero en 3 meses cumpliré los 19 años

Lord Yokai dice:

O ya veo que pequeña eres

Dulce sonrisa dice:

Enserio? Por que? Cuantos años tienes?

Lord Yokai dice:

Tengo 25 años pequeña

Dulce sonrisa dice:

A no pensé que tuvieras tantos años

Lord Yokai dice:

Si pues me tengo que ir

Dulce sonrisa dice:

Ok pero cuando te vas a volver a conectar?

Lord Yokai dice:

El lunes a las 9 p.m.

Dulce sonrisa dice:

Ok bueno también yo me tengo que ir bayyy

Lord Yokai dice:

Nos vemos

Así ambos se desconectaron

-Valla si que es una buena persona- dice para si misma la chica. Cuando checa su reloj se da cuanta que ya son pasadas de las 11:00 a.m. –Waaaaaa – Grita la chica- Se me hizo tarde- diciendo eso se dirige al baño después de 5 minutos sale toda empapada con su toalla, el cabello negro como la noche pegado a su espalda asta su cintura, se dirigía a su habitación para ponerse un pantalón de vestir negro con una blusa naranja un poco mas abajo de la pretina del pantalón, se seco el cabello y se dirigió a la puerta para salir disparada del departamento, agarro su bicicleta y se fue lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar solo un par de cuadras cuando se cruza la calle y casi la atropella suerte que alcanzo a frenar (bueno la golpeo pero poquito y a la bicicleta) Rin se quedo perpleja no podía moverse de miedo el hombre bajo de su deportivo y fue a checar a la joven que no se movía salio del auto con su traje negro, cabello plateado, ojos de miel y al parecer un muy buen cuerpo (en pocas palabras sexy) se dirigió a la chica

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el – niña despierta- le dice sesshomaru para sacarla del transe

-E a si pero usted debería ir con mas cuidado- le reclamo la chica algo molesta, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus ropas.

-deberías ser tu la que tenga mas cuidado- le dice el regresando al auto deportivo con un tono frió común de el

- A si pues no lo creo-dicho eso levanto su bicicleta y se dirigió a su trabajo apurada. Dejo la bicicleta en su sitio(no se como se llaman donde se ponen) y se fue al restauran entrando por la puerta de atrás para no ser detectada.

-Rin-escucho detrás suyo- debes llegar 5 minutos antes de abrir por lo menos

-Esta bien señor Nerima no volverá a pasar- digo ella siendo descubierta y con una gota en su frente al estilo anime –lo siento- dice embozando una dulce sonrisa

-esta bien pero be a trabajar que esta abarrotado-dijo el pensando en que nunca cambiara

Las primeras tres horas pasaron muy agitadas ya que la gente se desocupaba en ese tiempo y como estaba en el centro era uno de los más cercanos y mejor ubicados. El YueLunaMoon era el restauran más famoso de todo Tokio.

Después de que se fue vaciando poco a poco el restauran se quedo demasiado tranquilo y esta Rin estaba aburrida así que…

-Oigan el siguiente cliente lo atenderé yo de acuerdo?-les pregunto a sus compañeros

-Si-contestaron todos al unísono

La chica se encontraba limpiando una mesa cuando se oye el timbre de la entrada asiéndola saber que un cliente había llegado.

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando lo vio no lo podía creer era el mismo que casi la atropella.

Desde otro punto de vista el joven empresario se veía guapo el era alto, blanco, cabellos blancos, un cuerpo bien formado, pero sus ojos eran hermosos de color ámbar no muy comunes, pero encantadores. Las meseras envidiaban a Rin porque le toco un cliente muy guapo y famoso. (Rin desconoce que es famoso)

Rin tomo aire y fue asía el haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Buenas tardes señor sea bienvenido al YueLunaMoon (**NA: **ese nombre le quiero poner a mí restauran).-sígame por favor –dicho eso lo llevo a una mesa y le dice-Puedo tomar su orden?-un poco molesta.

Sesshomaru la vio divertido notando lo molesta que estaba así que decidió tardarse un poco con lo que iba a pedir para ver como reaccionaba la chica.

Rin estaba desesperada puesto que era obvio que lo asía adrede y formo en su rostro una sonrisa muy pero muy forzada tratando de no decirle que era un arrogante y un fastidioso.

Sesshomaru la ve por el rabillo del ojo y le dice-Quiero la especialidad de la casa a termino medio no muy seco-le dijo viéndola a los ojos divertido.

Rin le pregunto-Y de tomar?-dijo fastidiada.

Sesshomaru volvió a ver le menú y se tardo mas al parecer Rin se arrepentía de haberle preguntado y respondió-con vino tinto del año 1854- la veía divertido con una cara de arrogancia. La observo irse con grandes zancadas y ella murmuraba cosas que el alcanzo a oír perfectamente.

Rin estaba que hervía de rabia como era posible que el la tratara así? Después de un rato estuvo lista la orden de Sesshomaru, tomo aire y embozo su sonrisa mas dulce que pudo ya que no permitiría que un patán como el (**NA: **según Rin el es un patán pero para mi es un sexsimbol) le ganara y le entrego la orden.

-Aquí tiene señor- le dijo con una sonrisa que había cautivado a muchos-Que lo disfrute- Rin observo la cara de Sesshomaru antes de irse susurrando un yes!! Para ella misma, es que el se había quedado embobado con la sonrisa de ella, esa ya era una victoria ara ella.

Sesshomaru reacciono y cuando volvió en si no la encontró, que rayos le había pasado? El empezó a comer…

-_ya me las pagara cuando la vuelva a ver-_ pensó cuando termino de comer se retiro a la caja a pagar y se marcho de ahí.

Rin se dirigía a limpiar la mesa cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa la mesa estaba echa todo un cochinero_-maldito!! Me las pagaras- _pensaba mientras ponía su puño enfrente de su cara en forma de amenaza ( tenia el trapo en la mano y los ojos en forma de estrellita como la que sale cuando el equipo roquet los mandan a volar, muy graciosa) así que empezó a limpiar murmurando cosas como me las pagaras nadie se burla de mi y cosas así.

Cuando acabo su turno salio del restauran y se dirigió a su bicicleta para descubrir que se la habían robado.

-Ay no!! Ahora tardare mas en regresar a casa el día no podría ser peor –así que empezó a caminar hasta su casa, si en bicicleta tardaba 30 minutos caminando por lo menos una hora.

La chica pasada por un callejón donde habían unos tipos pandilleros que se le quedaron viendo Rin temblaba de miedo, así que apresuro el paso.

-Mira que chiva tan buenona-le dijo a su compañero.

-si, esta como quiere-le contesto el otro.

-Y nos quiere dejar-dijo empezando a seguir a Rin junto con su compañero.

-E guenona no te marches tan rápido si aquí apenas acabas de llegar-le dijo alcanzándola y tomándole del brazo.

-Suélteme- exigió Rin asustada.

-Te dejaremos ir cuando hayamos terminado- le dice el sujeto que la tiene agarrada.

-Si, solo déjate para que no te duela- le dice el otro que empezó a tocarla.

-Auxilio- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo cuando fue golpeada por uno de ellos muy fuertemente que la dejo inconsciente por unos segundos.

Cuando despertó solo veía a uno de los sujetos tirado junto a ella inconsciente y golpeado y el otro peleando con un sujeto y se volvió a desmayar.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una cama, se levanto y fue a checar en donde estaba cuando iba a salir de la habitación la perilla de la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, castaño, con pecas, muy lindo (**NA:** no tanto como sexy… perdón sesshy) traía una bandeja con agua y trapos para la fiebre.

-Kohaku!!-grita abrasándolo y empezando a llorar-Que paso?-le pregunta viéndolo a los ojos temiendo la respuesta.

-no paso nada, afortunadamente llegue cuando te avían golpeado y fui por ti- le dice con una sonrisa que conforto a Rin.

-Muchas gracias- le dice con las ojos llorosos.

Kohaku era el vecino del piso de abajo de Rin. Se despidió con una leve reverencia y se fue a su departamento.

-_debo de aprender a defenderme-_se decía pasa si mismaentrando a su departamento-Ay-Um- le grito a su perrito el cachorro acudió a su llamado-Hola pequeño ya estoy aquí vamos a darte de comer-dijo cargando al cachorro y llevándolo a la cocina, le sirvió en un palto las croquetas y las puso en el piso junto al perrito. Ella se metió al baño para darse una ducha cuando salio, con su bata puesta, encontró al perrito cayéndose de sueño en su comida.

-Ja,ja ya estas demasiado cansado-le dijo cargando al cachorro y lo llevo a su habitación, lo acostó en una cama para perros y se fue a cambiar se puso un short que la llegaba una palma debajo de su ingle de color rosa y una blusa de tirantes blanca con detalles rosas y naranjas. Se fue a dormir algo preocupada con lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente Rin estaba en una de sus clases tomando nota y pensando en lo sucedido así se la pasó la media mañana.

En el receso se fue a sentar en una de las mesas donde se encontraban sus amigos

-Que hay?-les dice a sus compañeros.

-Nada interesante- le contesta kagome – y tu Rin?

-Igual solo que quiero practicar algún deporte de defensa personal

-y eso Rin?- le pregunta koga

-si es extraño en ti- le dice Miroku

-es que quiero aprender a defenderme.

-por que te an echo algo?- dice koga levantándose de la mesa

-no no tranquilo koga no a pasado nada- le dice con una gota de sudor en la frente al estilo anime-O miren aya están Sango y Kohaku- dice levantando la mano para que la vieran.

-hola como están?- pregunta sango

-bien- contestan todos

-Oye Rin te encuentras bien?- le pregunta kohaku

-si no te preocupes.

De la nada llega inuyasha quitándole a koga de su comida –y porque no a de estar bien?-le pregunta a kohaku

-no les dijiste?-mirando a Rin y viendo que movía la cabeza negativamente –aaaa –suspira-anoche la intentaron violar-digo resignado

-QUEEE!!-gritaron todos

-no te paso nada? Te encuentras bien? Llamo a una ambulancia?-decía kagome

-no no paso nada solo me golpearon pero kohaku me salvo.

-muy bien hecho hermanito- dijo Sango orgullosa.

-oye Rin si quieres te puedo hacer una recomendación en una academia de taekwando-le dice inuyasha-es donde el lobo y yo vamos a entrenar.

-en serio? -Le dice emocionada

-si, aparte si no la logra este perro yo intervendré-menciona koga

-muchas gracias chicos.

Asi toco el timbre anunciando el termino del reseso todos se dirigian a su salon cuando Rin llego a la puerta de su salon ollo a alguien gritarle.

-Riiin-grito-espera-dijo koga cortadamente por falta de aire- se me olvido darte esto- len enseña una pequeña caja atersiopelada.

-grasias ¿que es?-pregunta la chica algo dudatiba.

-es un regalo espero que te guste-dicho eso se fue corriendo a su salon, dejando a una Rin confundida.


	2. Chapter 2

**perdon por el capitulo anterior es que soy nueva y batalle para subir el fic si me pueden ayidar se los agradeseria mucho bueno aca el fic...**

Se abrió la puerta y se vio al profesor –pasa ya iba a serrar la puerta-dijo muy tranquilo así que Rin le obedeció y guardo esa misteriosa caja en su mochila

Se abrió la puerta y se vio al profesor –pasa ya iba a serrar la puerta-dijo muy tranquilo así que Rin le obedeció y guardo esa misteriosa caja en su mochila.

Cuando se terminaron las calases Rin se dirigía a su casa cuando recordó el regalo lo saco rápidamente y la abrió eran unos aretes hermosos eran de plata con diamantitos pequeños pero hermosos.

-que lindos. Este koga es muy tierno, aunque no debió pero igual le agradeceré mañana.

Llego a su departamento y fue a su habitación cambiarse hoy le tocaba ir con el uniforme ósea un llomper color naranja con una cofia del mismo color llevaba una mochila donde echaria su ropa.

-Ay-Um-grito para que saliera el cachorro-ven por tu comida.

Así que se salio del departamento un vez checado que el perro estuviera comiendo. Estaba esperando el metro ya que no tenía otro medio de transporte.

Cuando llego al trabajo

se fue a cambiar ( no iba a salir con el uniforme de mesera ¬¬) se fue a limpiar unas mesas cuando le hablaron.

-Rin el jefe te llama- dijo Yuriko una de sus amigas de ahí- dice que es urgente.

- esta bien- dijo mientras que guardaba el trapo en uno de los bolsos del mandil.

Una vez en la entrada de la oficina del jefe…

Rin estaba frente de la puerta respiro profundo y toco.

-Toc toc –de nuevo volvió a tocar-pase-se hoyo desde dentro. Rin obedeció la orden y entro.

-me mando llamar sr.Nerima?

-si Rin te he llamado para discutir sobre tu desempeño.-el tono de el era serio demasiado como para que Rin se preocupara.

-s..sr. Ne..Nerima-estaba tartamudeando tomo aire y pregunto-¿Qué problema ahí con mi desempeño?- temiendo la respuesta.

-no hay nada malo sobre tu desempeño pero creo que ya no deberías de trabajar aquí te limita con tus actividades de tu carrera y con amigos.

Trago duro, la iban a despedir – me..me despedirá?-dijo con un nudo en la garganta –por que?- estaba reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-escúchame Rin, lo que resta de la semana te puedes quedar, si gustas, pero la siguiente semana ya no quiero que vengas a trabajar, te daré muy buenas referencias para que no batalles en conseguir otro trabajo.

-pero que hice mal?¿acaso no trabajo bien?- estaba muy confundida no había echo nada malo desde que llego.-no e ofendido a nadie ni e dado un mal servicio ¿porque me despide?-quería saber el porque.

-Rin yo no quiero esto para ti pero me lo han mandado.

-pero quien?

-Mi jefe-ya estaba cansado de discutir.-Rin te daré tu cotización ahora pero ya vete.-ya frustrado por la chica.

-esta bien pero yo no me lo merezco-disiendo esto se dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta al salir de ahí.

Rin fue por sus cosas y salio de ahí empujando a todos que se le cruzara en el camino.

-Rin espera- le grito Yuriko siguiendo a Rin- espera- le volvió a gritar.

Rin se detuvo ya estaban afuera de el restauran –mande- dijo con un enorme nudo en su garganta que apenas le permitió hablar.

-que te dijo?-ignorando la respuesta.

-el señor Nerima me despidió- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-que!! Porque?

-dijo que se lo mando su jefe.-dijo en un hipido

-ya se espérame- dijo mientras que ella regresaba allá adentro.

Rin se quedo mirando en dirección en donde se había ido su amiga muy confundida por lo que le dijo su amiga.

-ya podemos irnos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-pero tu trabajo te despedirán.-le dijo a su amiga preocupada por ella y dejando de llorar.

-no te preocupes renuncie- le dijo tranquila y empezando a caminar- acabo que la paga ahí no era buena, solo te estaba esperando, aunque no saliera como yo hubiese querido.

-gracias- le dijo aventándose a ella para abrasarla. Y como el impacto fue muy grande las dos cayeron al suelo- perdón- se disculpo entre risas.

Se levanto y ayudo a Yuriko a levantarse.

-no hay problema ase tiempo que no abrasaba al suelo- hablo burlándose de la caída.-bueno ahora a donde vamos?

-que tal si vamos al mall?-comento Rin

-mmm… me párese buena idea.

-pero primero a cambiarnos no iremos con los uniformes puestos.

Así que fueron al departamento de Rin. Dentro del departamento.

-wow – exclamo Yuriko – tu departamento esta de lujo. (como no si ahí desde la entrada se podía observar la sala de 3 piezas color blanco una mesa de centro de cristal con la base de color negro, la pared era negra con unas molduras en blanco, alado de la sala se veía una cocina bueno había una pared pero estaba una tipo ventana que dejaba ver la cocina bueno todo un sueño) (NA: lo del sueño es literal XD)

- pasa siéntete como en tu casa

-Rin si me dices eso al rato no saldré de aquí.- le dijo como una broma advertencia –jajajjaj.

-mmm..-se puso dudativa- no será algún problema-empezando a reír.

-ven-la empezó a guiar por el pasillo asía una habitación- aquí podrás cambiarte.

-si gracias pero tu?

-yo me cambiare en mi habitación no te preocupes

-a entonces esta es la de invitados. – empezó a deducir ella.

-no.

-entonces?-tenia mucha confusión porque ella sabia que ella vivía sola.

-no se pero no es la de invitados.

-a esta bien (NA: el depa de Rin era enorme) –mas confundida que anterior mente

-

**hola solo quiero desirles que grasias a los que leen el fic bueno bayy nos leemos dejen reviews pliss weno bayy**

perdon si no he puesto de sesshi pero el sig capitulo sera de el lo aseguro


	3. despedida

**perdon por el capitulo anterior es que soy nueva y batalle para subir el fic si me pueden ayidar se los agradeseria mucho bueno aca el fic...**

Se abrió la puerta y se vio al profesor –pasa ya iba a serrar la puerta-dijo muy tranquilo así que Rin le obedeció y guardo esa misteriosa caja en su mochila

Se abrió la puerta y se vio al profesor –pasa ya iba a serrar la puerta-dijo muy tranquilo así que Rin le obedeció y guardo esa misteriosa caja en su mochila.

Cuando se terminaron las calases Rin se dirigía a su casa cuando recordó el regalo lo saco rápidamente y la abrió eran unos aretes hermosos eran de plata con diamantitos pequeños pero hermosos.

-que lindos. Este koga es muy tierno, aunque no debió pero igual le agradeceré mañana.

Llego a su departamento y fue a su habitación cambiarse hoy le tocaba ir con el uniforme ósea un llomper color naranja con una cofia del mismo color llevaba una mochila donde echaria su ropa.

-Ay-Um-grito para que saliera el cachorro-ven por tu comida.

Así que se salio del departamento un vez checado que el perro estuviera comiendo. Estaba esperando el metro ya que no tenía otro medio de transporte.

Cuando llego al trabajo

se fue a cambiar ( no iba a salir con el uniforme de mesera ¬¬) se fue a limpiar unas mesas cuando le hablaron.

-Rin el jefe te llama- dijo Yuriko una de sus amigas de ahí- dice que es urgente.

- esta bien- dijo mientras que guardaba el trapo en uno de los bolsos del mandil.

Una vez en la entrada de la oficina del jefe…

Rin estaba frente de la puerta respiro profundo y toco.

-Toc toc –de nuevo volvió a tocar-pase-se hoyo desde dentro. Rin obedeció la orden y entro.

-me mando llamar sr.Nerima?

-si Rin te he llamado para discutir sobre tu desempeño.-el tono de el era serio demasiado como para que Rin se preocupara.

-s..sr. Ne..Nerima-estaba tartamudeando tomo aire y pregunto-¿Qué problema ahí con mi desempeño?- temiendo la respuesta.

-no hay nada malo sobre tu desempeño pero creo que ya no deberías de trabajar aquí te limita con tus actividades de tu carrera y con amigos.

Trago duro, la iban a despedir – me..me despedirá?-dijo con un nudo en la garganta –por que?- estaba reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-escúchame Rin, lo que resta de la semana te puedes quedar, si gustas, pero la siguiente semana ya no quiero que vengas a trabajar, te daré muy buenas referencias para que no batalles en conseguir otro trabajo.

-pero que hice mal?¿acaso no trabajo bien?- estaba muy confundida no había echo nada malo desde que llego.-no e ofendido a nadie ni e dado un mal servicio ¿porque me despide?-quería saber el porque.

-Rin yo no quiero esto para ti pero me lo han mandado.

-pero quien?

-Mi jefe-ya estaba cansado de discutir.-Rin te daré tu cotización ahora pero ya vete.-ya frustrado por la chica.

-esta bien pero yo no me lo merezco-disiendo esto se dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta al salir de ahí.

Rin fue por sus cosas y salio de ahí empujando a todos que se le cruzara en el camino.

-Rin espera- le grito Yuriko siguiendo a Rin- espera- le volvió a gritar.

Rin se detuvo ya estaban afuera de el restauran –mande- dijo con un enorme nudo en su garganta que apenas le permitió hablar.

-que te dijo?-ignorando la respuesta.

-el señor Nerima me despidió- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-que!! Porque?

-dijo que se lo mando su jefe.-dijo en un hipido

-ya se espérame- dijo mientras que ella regresaba allá adentro.

Rin se quedo mirando en dirección en donde se había ido su amiga muy confundida por lo que le dijo su amiga.

-ya podemos irnos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-pero tu trabajo te despedirán.-le dijo a su amiga preocupada por ella y dejando de llorar.

-no te preocupes renuncie- le dijo tranquila y empezando a caminar- acabo que la paga ahí no era buena, solo te estaba esperando, aunque no saliera como yo hubiese querido.

-gracias- le dijo aventándose a ella para abrasarla. Y como el impacto fue muy grande las dos cayeron al suelo- perdón- se disculpo entre risas.

Se levanto y ayudo a Yuriko a levantarse.

-no hay problema ase tiempo que no abrasaba al suelo- hablo burlándose de la caída.-bueno ahora a donde vamos?

-que tal si vamos al mall?-comento Rin

-mmm… me párese buena idea.

-pero primero a cambiarnos no iremos con los uniformes puestos.

Así que fueron al departamento de Rin. Dentro del departamento.

-wow – exclamo Yuriko – tu departamento esta de lujo. (como no si ahí desde la entrada se podía observar la sala de 3 piezas color blanco una mesa de centro de cristal con la base de color negro, la pared era negra con unas molduras en blanco, alado de la sala se veía una cocina bueno había una pared pero estaba una tipo ventana que dejaba ver la cocina bueno todo un sueño) (NA: lo del sueño es literal XD)

- pasa siéntete como en tu casa

-Rin si me dices eso al rato no saldré de aquí.- le dijo como una broma advertencia –jajajjaj.

-mmm..-se puso dudativa- no será algún problema-empezando a reír.

-ven-la empezó a guiar por el pasillo asía una habitación- aquí podrás cambiarte.

-si gracias pero tu?

-yo me cambiare en mi habitación no te preocupes

-a entonces esta es la de invitados. – empezó a deducir ella.

-no.

-entonces?-tenia mucha confusión porque ella sabia que ella vivía sola.

-no se pero no es la de invitados.

-a esta bien (NA: el depa de Rin era enorme) –mas confundida que anterior mente

-

**hola solo quiero desirles que grasias a los que leen el fic bueno bayy nos leemos dejen reviews pliss weno bayy**

perdon si no he puesto de sesshi pero el sig capitulo sera de el lo aseguro


End file.
